Un soir d'été
by vinvin
Summary: ça ce passe peu de temps après la fin du tome 6, spoiler possible... HG et RHER One shot


Un soir d'été

Le 31 juillet c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry Potter, ce jeune homme à la fine cicatrice bien célèbre, les cheveux bruns en pétard héritage de son père, et les yeux vert émeraude de sa mère. Pour l'occasion Mme Weasley a invité une partie des membres de l'Ordre pour fêter comme il se doit la majorité de ce sorcier si particulier. Harry a donc quitté les Dursley plutôt que prévu le matin de son anniversaire pour se rendre au Terrier situé dans la campagne anglaise.

La famille Weasley avait donc prévu un magnifique dîné d'anniversaire pour Harry. Le repas fut conviviale, toute la famille Weasley était présente sauf Percy bien évidement, Charlie était revenu de Roumanie pour le mariage de Bill et de Fleur qui avait eut lieu la semaine précédente. Etaient également présent Tonks et Rémus, ainsi que le professeur Mc Gonagall.

Le dessert terminé (ou presque, il en restait encore et même Ron n'en voulait plus…), les uns, les autres allèrent se promener dans le jardin et alentour pour digéré un peu. Mais ne cherchons pas non plus à savoir ce qu'est parti faire Tonks et Rémus ou encore les jeunes mariés…

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se rassemblèrent naturellement et avancèrent dans la pénombre. Ils s'arrêtèrent en haut d'une colline, dans un endroit dégagé et firent apparaître des couvertures pour s'assoire. Hermione alluma un feu, et tous s'allongèrent et contemplèrent le ciel étoilé…

-Quand je pense que je suis sensé connaître leur nom, fit Ron dans un murmure.

-Pardon ? Fit Hermione de sa voix claire.

-Ben oui, quoi ? On a étudié les étoiles et je ne suis même pas capable de m'en rappeler…

-Ah ! Ron j'ai honte d'être ta sœur des fois ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'étaler ta non-science devant autrui. Surtout que nous le savions déjà que tu ne savais pas tes constellations ! Répliquât Ginny sur un ton mutin.

- Humphr ! Fit Harry pour se retenir de rire.

- Ginny petite peste va ! Ron se rua sur elle pour se venger de cette impertinence, il trébucha sur Harry qui esquiva en entraînant Hermione dans le tas…

Ils se retrouvent donc tous les quatre mélangés les uns dans les autres. Un grand fou rire commun éclata alors et ils eurent du mal à s'en arrêter.

-Je suis assoiffée pas vous ? Demanda Hermione.

Trois « moi aussi ! » fusèrent en cœur.

-Bon alors bierraubeurre pour tout le monde ! Répondit-elle, en agitant sa baguette, et quatre bierraubeurres apparurent. Elle en donna une à chacun.

Ginny brandit la sienne et dit : A Harry, pour ses 17 ans ! Ils trinquèrent. Ron à son tour brandit la sienne : Aux moyens de détruire Vous-Savez-Qui ! Ils trinquèrent. Ce fut le tour d'Hermione de la brandir : A un monde meilleur ! Ils trinquèrent. Après une pause Harry brandit enfin la sienne : A vous tous qui me soutenez ! Ils trinquèrent en silence… Leurs bierraubeurres finirent ils en reprirent une autre chacun. Ils burent en silence mais Ginny le rompit… c'est vrai que vous partez demain ? Que vous ne retournerez pas à Poudlard en septembre ?

- Oui Ginny c'est exact ! J'ai quelques choses de plus important à faire cette année que de passer mes ASPICS !

- Quoi ? Répondirent en cœur les trois autres.

- Tu sais bien que nous venons avec toi Harry ! Pas la peine de discuter ! Fit Ron.

- Je suis d'accord avec Ron nous venons Harry ! Répondit Hermione en hochant la tête…

- Alors c'est ça ? Vous partez sauver le monde tout les trois ? Vous pensez pouvoir réussir alors que même Dumbledore n'y est pas arrivé !

-Ne parles pas comme ça Ginny ! Lui fit Hermione.

- Et pourquoi je ne devrais pas ! Je ne suis que Ginny, je ne suis pas un mangemort. Je veux aider !

- Non Ginny tu ne viendras pas ! Répondit sèchement Ron.

- Et pourquoi Monsieur ? Je vous ai aidé au département des mystères ! Je vous ai aidé la nuit où ils sont venus à Poudlard ! Je peux vous aider moi aussi.

- Tu ne pourrais pas venir car tu es trop jeune car papa et maman ne le permettront jamais ! Lui répondit Ron durement.

- Non Ginny tu ne viendras pas, tu ne peux pas venir ! La voix d'Harry résonna.

- Alors, je n'ai pas le droit d'aider à débarrasser le monde de Voldemort, car je suis trop jeune et donc incompétente ?

- Non, Ginny ce n'est pas pour ça. Lui répondit Harry sur le même ton.

- Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas ? J'ai le droit de savoir !

-Ginny ! Fit la voix apaisante d'Hermione, soit raisonnable, tu n'es pas majeure, jamais tes parents te laisseront venir avec nous. Ton aide nous serai précieuse, j'en suis sure mais tu ne peux pas venir avec nous…

Ginny ne répondit rien, elle bu sa bierraubeurre en silence, tout en réfléchissant à une faille, une chose qui lui permettrai de les aider. Mais elle ne trouva rien. Au bout de quelques minutes silencieuses, elle dit :

- Je vais chercher ma cape, j'ai froid ne partez pas entre-temps !

- Mais non ! On va pas partir en pleine nuit ! Et puis avec tous ce qu'on a mangé ce soir je ne pourrais pas bouger ! Lui répondit Ron.

- Parles pour toi le goinfre ! Lui répondit Hermione dans un éclat de rire.

Ron se tourna vers elle avec un regard qui veut dire toi tu me le paiera. Ginny se leva et eur dit :

- Ne bougez pas, si jamais vous n'êtes plus là lorsque je reviendrais, j'irai vous chercher même chez Voldemort s'il le faut !

Harry qui regardait Ron du coin de l'œil se dit qu'il devrait plutôt accompagner Ginny.

- Pour te rassurer je viens avec toi ! Voilà ! Dit Harry tout en laissant ses yeux faire des allers-retours Ron-Hermione, Hermione-Ron…

Il se leva d'un bond et rejoignit Ginny. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, Harry avait accompagné Ginny pour éviter une énième dispute Ron-Hermione, mais là d'être près de Ginny il ne savait plus trop si c'était vraiment la bonne raison. Ginny rompit le silence.

- Tu crois que Ron va enfin se décider ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Harry sorti de sa rêverie.

- Ben oui ! Il est dingue d'Hermione et il ne fait rien, je pensais qu'il allait lui avouer ses sentiments ou tout simplement l'embrasser depuis l'enterrement du Professeur Dumbledore. Je le comprendrais jamais, il pourrait le regretter par les temps qui courent.

- Ben … On est tous libres de nos choix, et de nos actes alors… Il attend sûrement de meilleures conditions ou alors il ne s'en ai toujours pas rendu compte…

- Il en serai capable en plus ! Lui répondit une Ginny espiègle.

Tout en marchant, inconsciemment ils s'étaient rapprochés et Harry avait même pris la main de Ginny. Celle-ci n'avait rien dit. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et c'était cette raison qui l'avait poussé à la quitter. Mais là ce soir elle avait autre chose à penser.

On distinguait au loin au loin sur la gauche le Terrier, toujours biscornu, mais avec un air joyeux, grâce aux lampions du mariage de Bill et Fleur, qu'on avait réutilisé pour la fête d'Harry. A droite on distinguait un bosquet tout simple où Bill et Fleur avaient disparu quelques heures pendant la fête… Enfin derrière eux on apercevait les lueurs du feu auprès duquel Ron et Hermione étaient restés.

Ginny frissonna, assez fort, ce n'était pas vraiment l'air qui s'était refroidi mais la présence si proche d'Harry qui la faisait trembler.

- Tu as froid ? Lui demanda Harry qui avait vu son long frisson.

- Oui un peu…Répondit-elle d'une petite voix, les yeux rivés sur le Terrier.

- Accio cape de Ginny ! Ca ira plus vite et vu que je suis majeur je peux le faire maintenant…

- C'est vrai ! Tu vas aussi pouvoir passer ton permis de transplanage !

- Oui, demain avant de partir pour Godric's Hollow. On ira avec Ron, on passera donc par Londres d'abord.

La cape de Ginny arriva doucement vers Harry qui l'attrapa d'un geste vif. Il la passa sur les épaules de Ginny qui frissonna encore à ce doux contact. Harry qui la regardait s'en aperçu, et une pulsion le fit l'embrasser comme s'il n'avait pu survivre sans ce contact. Ginny répondit avec plaisir à ce baiser. Il passa alors la main sur sa joue. Leurs baisers devinrent plus fort plus vitaux même. On aurait pu croire que la Terre allait exploser et qu'ils leur fallait s'embrasser pour survivre…

Hegwige les survola et se dirigea derrière eux vers une lueur dorée. La chouette blanche survola alors Ron et Hermione en pleine discussion.

Leur discussion avait commencé avec la réflexion d'Hermione sur l'aptitude de Ron à manger énormément. Ron lui avait demandé alors, pourquoi elle lisait tant. « J'adore lire, apprendre des choses c'est une sensation très agréable ! » Lui avait_-_elle répondu.

Elle se mit à rougir en achevant cette phrase. Ron qui comme à son habitude n'avait rien vu continua à tripoter nerveusement sa bierraubeurre.

- Ils ne devraient pas être déjà revenus. Ils se sont tout de même pas perdus ? Fit-il en parlant de Harry et Ginny.

- Tu ne comprends jamais rien, toi ! Tu ne devines pas pourquoi ils sont partis ensemble ? Ils avaient envie d'être seuls, rien que tout les deux. Bien que sa voix fût claire, elle avait quand même un doute sur la vraie raison de leurs amis pour être partis ensembles…

- Comment ? Tu ne crois pas qu'Harry ait voulu accompagner Ginny pour chercher sa cape comme ils l'ont dit ? Mais pourquoi faire alors ? Puis il rougit en comprenant le sens de la phrase d'Hermione, et du coup il se demandait comment il pourrait trouver le moyen de se rapprocher d'elle… Il n'était plus vraiment le nigaud qu'il avait toujours été, et voulait savoir si ce serai bientôt Le moment.

Hermione, n'avait toujours pas vu que Ron avait compris… Persuadée, qu'il avait toujours sa capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère a café, elle cherchait un moyen de lui faire comprendre les choses sans trop le brusquer. Car depuis l'épisode Lav-Lav et Ron-Ron, elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser de Ron. Elle avait été si blessée par son attitude, mais la fin de leur relation ainsi que les évènements qui ont abouti à la mort de Dumbledore avait changé leur amitié en quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, mais de toujours « platonique ». Elle réfléchissait donc avec beaucoup de sérieux, à la manière de lui montrer ce que pourrait bien être en train de faire leur meilleur ami et sa sœur. Comme toujours lorsqu'elle réfléchissait elle se mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

- J'adore quand tu fais ça ! Venait-elle d'entendre.

La voix de Ron disant ses mots avait résonné dans tout le corps d'Hermione. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, incertaine de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Et qu'est ce que je viens de faire ? Demanda-t-elle…

- Te mordiller la lèvre… Répondit-il en essayant de contrôler son rythme cardiaque, mais il était déjà trahi par la teinte de ses oreilles.

- Ah ? Vraiment et je peux te demander pourquoi ? Fit–elle dans un souffle. Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade et pour la première fois de sa vie elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir…

La regardant toujours dans les yeux, Ron s'approchait doucement d'Hermione, séparant la distance entre eux de façon lente et inexorable…

- Parce que ça m'a toujours donner envie… Dit il en enlevant une mèche de cheveux qui était sur la joue d'Hermione, il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètre d'elle…

- De faire ça ! Dit il dans un souffle en fermant la distance qui séparait leurs bouches.

Ce premier baiser fut timide au départ, l'appréhension de la réaction d'Hermione, l'empêchant d'être plus explicite. Dans la tête d'Hermione tout explosa, les lèvres chaudes et sucrées de Ron, la bouleversa, elle se détendit, quand elle prit conscience de ce baiser… Elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres pour le sentir, elle avait envie d'approfondir ce baiser. Ron sentit le changement en elle et prit ainsi plus d'assurance, sa main qui tenait encore la mèche rebelle se posa sur le cou d'Hermione. Celle-ci frissonna, il approfondit alors ce baiser auquel elle répondit avec enthousiasme. Il commença alors à lui manger la bouche avec appétit, il s'arrêta alors pour mordiller la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione.

Il quitta sa bouche à regret, pour voir si dans ses yeux chocolat il pouvait y voir une information sur les sentiments qu'elle pourrait éprouver. Hermione rouvrit les yeux aux contacte perdu de ces lèvres si chaudes. Elle le regarda comme elle l'avait toujours regardé avec admiration et envie, mais là il fut certain que c'est bien ainsi qu'elle le regardait. Elle lui souri et s'approcha à son tour de son visage constellé de tâche de rousses. Jamais elle n'avait pu le regarder d'aussi près, elle le trouva encore plus beau et cette fois ce fut elle qui alla chercher ces lèvres si chaudes et si sucrées…

Epilogue :

Le lendemain matin, Harry, Hermione et Ron prirent la direction de Londres, puis celle de Godric's Hollow, et ils commencèrent ainsi la quête des Horcruxes.


End file.
